


Суперборода, я скажу тебе "да"

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ



Category: DCU, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: DC crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: На самом деле англичан в Джентльменах еще меньше, чем вы думаете. Почти у каждого из героев есть темное прошлое из-за океана - кто-то бежал с Готэма, кто-то из Метрополиса, а кто-то вообще из Аркхема.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Суперборода, я скажу тебе "да"

**Author's Note:**

> А вы знали, что в 2000хх Колина Фаррела прочили на роль Бэтмена? Нет. Теперь живите с этим.
> 
> К тексту есть прекрасный арт в нашей выкладке низкого рейтинга - [Бэтмен не против Супермэна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490536)

Семь лет назад, когда Рэймонд Смит был еще Кларком из кукурузного штата, он бросил эту самую кукурузу и живущих среди кукурузных полей людей с легким сердцем, потому что задолбали. Задолбали даже его космическое терпение. Задолбали его нереально выносливое тело и стальные нервы. Спас город — докажи, что надо было для этого обрушить на злодея небоскреб. Остановил падающий самолет — за тобой гоняются страховщики и судебные приставы со штрафом за помятые крылья. О такой мелочи как судебные иски за сексуальные домогательства от спасенных от изнасилования вообще неловко вспоминать. 

Кларк заебался и героически “умер”, спасая город от очередной неведомой небесной херни. Качественно так “умер” и съебнул огородами на другую сторону планеты, где кукуруза не была основным товаром экспорта, а его рожу не печатали на футболках и детских трусах. Для этого тут были милые жопы корги и британская корона.

Ступив на землю Туманного Альбиона через полгода после своей, Супермена и Кларка, кончины, он сменил имя, нагло одолжив его у бомжа, который пытался на него сблевать в ходе пламенной речи. Мол, остерегайтесь, инопланетяне существуют и украдут ваш мозг!

Да, дружок, где-то так и бывало. Как же ты прав.

А сейчас инопланетянин украдет твои документы. 

Дальше дело пошло еще веселее, потому что еще через пару месяцев в Лондоне его подобрал Джокер. Нет, какая всё-таки модная фишка — умирать и сваливать окольными путями в Англию! Джокер еще и жену прихватил. Видимо, психлечебницы в Европе были получше американских, таблеточки покачественней, и Джокер выглядел почти адекватным. Почти. Пока к нему не доебывались или не посягали на его королеву. Даже бизнес себе придумал со всей присущей ему изобретательностью и тягой к веселью: конопляные поля под землей. Ну в самом деле, блядь? Новорожденный Рэймонд оценил размах дел, почесал отросшую щетину и предложил некоторые конструкторские доработки. Ну и услуги своих авиалиний для максимально оперативного решения дел в особо отдаленных графствах и с особо припиздошенными лордами. 

Дело разрослось, заколосилось, принесло прекрасные плоды, встало на ноги и начало давать доход, которого хватало всем на сытную еду, красивые костюмы (да, любовь к костюмам с них палкой не выбьешь - многие пытались) и отличные лекарства, которые сдерживали безумие королевской четы. А когда лекарства не принимались, рядом был Рэймонд Смит, чтобы остановить кровопролитие и не дать ему перерасти в кишкометание по всему Лондону, Англии, Британии. Все довольны и счастливы. Даже инопланетная совесть заткнулась, когда её накормили сытным ужином в уютном доме с небольшим садом и фонтанчиком. Простые человеческие радости и непростая, но интересная жизнь. Мама была бы довольна выбором сына. 

И никаких судебных приставов и исков за изнасилования. 

А потом Джокер слишком уж успокоился, нашел дзен и решил спрыгнуть. Рэймонд проверил — таблетки тот принимал такие же, завод рецептуру не менял, но почему-то Микки Пирсона торкнуло особо сильно и он решил, что он — сама пушистая няшность и вообще котик, которому нужен дом, покой и орущие дети, похожие на его королеву. Королева на этот бред смотрела скептически и просто позволила мужу пострадать херней и поиграть роль уставшего от рисковой жизни джентльмена. Ну и попросила Рэймонда не дать любви её жизни заиграться и сыграть в ящик. 

Рэймонд вздохнул и на всякий случай просветил башку своего шефа (да простит его весь великий народ Криптона) на предмет опухолей. Ну мало ли! 

Потом он даже второй раз просветил светлую голову Микки, потому что ну… продавать свой бизнес Пингвину? Этому очкастому скользкому… Рэймонд очень не любил Пингвина. И если в Майкле играла память о старых добрых деньках в Готэме, когда два злодея отравляли жизнь одному конкретному герою в черном плаще, то в Рэе поднимала голову такая же старая память о том, какой Пингвин показушная и двуличная скотина. Микки, по крайней мере, был искренне безумен и осознавал это — то контролируя, то отпуская лишнюю шизу погулять. Пингвин же был помойной крысой в норковых мехах. Скинет мех и вызовет жалость, напялит норку — пустит пыль в глаза. А по факту только и ждет, чтобы цапнуть тебя за жопу и сожрать в темном вонючем подземелье. 

Беда не приходит одна, и следующей сволочью из прошлого явился Загадочник, который тоже умер в Готэме (это уже клише, в самом деле) и воскрес сначала в Китае, а потом сдрыснул в Англию и тоже сменил имя на какую-то китайскую кличку. Врачи тут реально лучше боролись с бедами в башке, и загадки перестали сыпаться из Эдварда, как дерьмо из кукурузника, хотя легкая долбанутость осталась, чего скрывать. Эдвард-Сухой Глаз этого явно не скрывал, как и свою любовь к метафорам, чем безмерно утомлял литературный вкус Рэймонда. Микки он тоже утомлял, но не до бешенства, а так…. до легкого “да отьёбись ты уже” и притчей на откуп. 

А потом начался цирк с черными и гнедыми британскими конями в элитных конопляных полях. 

Вломились, надавали копытами по морде ЕГО ЛЮДЯМ и свалили под музычку. Еще и выложили в сеть, наглые сволочи. Где-то среди этих мелких мудил точно цыган затесался. Вот так же нагло когда-то у Рэя на ярмарке лопатник сперли и обслюнявленный леденец в карман сунули, а он и не заметил. 

Рэймонд даже немного восхищался ловкостью пацанов, которые летали по ферме почти как он. Шустро, весело, задорно. Найдет и отмудохает этих пиздюков лично. Просто из уважения к их мастерству. Что-то даже было знакомое в паре приемчиков, но Рэй бросил думать в эту степь. С его насыщенной прошлой жизнью уже и не вспомнишь точно, кто какие финты выделывал перед тем, как упасть на его кулак тридцать раз. 

Всё это неплохо взбодрило шефа, даже Королева блеснула глазами на взвинченного мужа. Рэй после этих взглядов оставлял машину у дома Пирсонов и летел по туманам Лондона к себе домой и не оглядывался, что там творилось в доме бывших безумных криминальных элементов. Нафиг ему нужен этот вуаеризм с кислой ноткой зависти? 

Рентгеновское зрение здорово выручало в поисках оптимальной дороги по городу, где пробки возникали и исчезали так, что ни одно приложение не успевало. Рэй им пользовался, чтобы сократить себе дорогу и выкроить время для чашечки чая в любимом пабе. Да, вот таким он оказался извращенцем и пил крепкий эрл грей без молока в пабе, где было лучшее крафтовое пиво в Лондоне. 

Очередной глоток жидкого счастья прервал дверной колокольчик и нарочито неуверенные шаги при совершенно спокойном сердцебиении. Интересно. 

Рэй скосил взгляд на зеркало над баром и чуть не подавился чаем. 

— Можешь говорить, — как можно спокойней пробормотал Рэй, рассматривая обросшего, чуть постаревшего, но всё такого же ядрёного Брюса Уэйна в катастрофически ужасном спортивном костюме цвета содержимого сточных канав Готэм сити. Блядская кукуруза, эти очки… Очень похожее уродство времен мезозоя когда-то носил Кларк Кент, прикрывая собственные глаза и инопланетную харизму. Редактор Дэйли Пленет отдал бы почку за фото модника Готэма №1 в этой срани и с мятой шапочкой в руках. Хорошо, что модник тоже значился в списке безнадежно пропавших без вести и за ним журналисты уже не охотились. 

Что он там пиздит своим кошмарным ирландским акцентом, от которого у Альфреда была бы изжога? 

Ага. Пацаны. Верность. Услуга. То-то приемчики у них были знакомые. 

Джор-Эл не говорил, верили ли на Криптоне в богов, но в это мгновение Рэй поймал себя на старой доброй английской благодарочке высшим силам за такой подгон. Разгребать дерьмо даже его силами было иногда утомительно, а Брюс… даже в трениках, это всё равно Брюс. 

Вот теперь будет весело. 

И главное что? Главное — этот постаревший, хотя еще и очень даже ого-го (можете поверить рентгеновскому зрению), мужчина его не узнал. Ни как Кларка, ни как Супермена. Спасибо очкам, бороде, и особой криптонской технологии. 

Ладно, с “постаревшим” Рэй слегка слукавил. Прекрасная маскировка небритостью и свободным спортивным костюмом, руки в карманах, имитирующие пивной животик… Что это, вашу готэмскую мать? Кеды? Белые кеды? 

Под всем этим бредом пьяного стилиста-каратиста скрывался всё тот же железобетонный крепкий торс, здоровенные ручищи, которыми получали в зубы все злодеи Готэма, а иногда и не только злодеи, ну и… мда. Рентгеновское зрение позволяло чисто по-мужски уважать Брюса. 

Рэй моргнул, успокаивая закипающие мозги, и отхлебнул еще чайку. Сколько там лет прошло с их последней встречи, когда скромник Кларк Кент сильно думал, насколько ли он порядочный гражданин, чтобы не воспользоваться превосходством криптонского телосложения и не завалить Брюса Уэйна прямо на приеме в честь его дня рождения? Но нет, тогда он постеснялся, порядочный был. А через три часа уже в темной подворотне словил по щам от понтового миллионера, который решил обозначить границы своего влияния на преступный мир города. Тогдашний Кларк-Супермен окинул затянутого в черное мужчину и понял, что очень сильно лажанул и надо было валить Брюса в постель, пока тот прикидывался добреньким и пьяненьким, и не держал криптонит в кармашке. А сейчас лицо саднит и яйца бо-бо от удара кованым ботинком. Ну нахер таких коллег. Пусть со своими шизиками сам разгребается. 

Потом они, конечно, пару раз поработали вместе, даже руки друг другу пожали. Но яйца у Супермена еще фантомно звенели, и он не решался подкатывать со своими желаниями к Брюсу. Приходилось отводить душу на интервью уже как Кларку Кенту, а Брюс Кларку никогда в приятной беседе не отказывал. И даже приходил на встречи трезвый. И иногда звал к себе в имение. Иногда даже искренне улыбался и не врал в ответах, но не подкатывал, и это было обидно. Обиду приходилось заедать фирменным печеньем Альфреда, которым его весьма щедро угощали. 

Но оцените иронию судьбы, как говорится. 

Судьба иронизировала изо всех сил полетами простых смертных и едкими словами Микки о парашютах. Да, блядь, помнит он, что люди вообще-то не летают (если у них, конечно, нет плаща летучей мыши). 

И тут Микки понесло по кочкам. Медикаменты не стопанули его ярость от китайских муток, и Рэй, который всегда тайно блевал от вида вывороченных кишок в тихих подворотнях после очередного боя, изо всех сил пытался не добавить к блевотине лорда Джоржда свой обед. Он этот обед сам приготовил, между прочим! Жаль отдавать императорские креветки в чесночно-медовом соусе. И он не отдал чисто на силе собственной жадности. Микки, сволочь такая, явно выбрал этот способ мести китайцу, чтобы пощекотать Рэя за больное. 

Но куда там Микки с его грязными заданиями и торчками до мистера Питера блядского Флетчера, от одного вида которого у Рэя пропадал аппетит и любовь к жизни и мужикам. Да, он предполагал, что Флетчер, который хвостиком таскался за ним и Микки уже который день, делает это не из любви к его жопе, а из большой страсти к баблишкам. Но прийти шантажировать он мог и в паб. 

А нет. Эта старая мерзкая жаба приперся к нему домой. Домой, блядь! Отрезал краюху его собственноручно приготовленного хлеба, налил его любимый вискарь в стаканы, которые Рэй отбил у бабки на аукционе (да похер, что это была представитель Её Королевского Величества), и уперся своей сракой в арку, выкрашеную дохера дорогой краской, с цветом которой Рэй мудохался три дня. Ради дела пришлось терпеть этого хмыря до часу ночи, кормить его, поить его и слушать его. Когда эта британская херня решила еще и поссать в его туалете, Рэй решил, что сожжет унитаз к хуям. И раковину на всякий случай. Мудила еще и в его полотенце высморкался. Руки он забыл помыть. Еще бы, после того, как держал свой хер пять минут и думал, дрочить на хозяйский халат или нет. 

Очки Рэя честно держали в узде лазеры из глаз и узнаваемость морды Супермена. Но когда влажная холодная лапа Флетчера легла на его бедро… Он, блять, много что сожжет, по ходу. Возможно, даже самого Флетчера на своем же барби. 

Хуевый день закончился прекрасным разговором с Брюсом, который вел себя как послушная, исполнительная и суровая фиалка. Непривычно, и Рэй даже почти поверил. Ну вот почти-почти. Ровно до следующего утра и ролика со свиноматкой и Большим Дэйвом. Если человек изобретательная сучидла (а Брюс всегда таким был), то это и через тартановый спортивный костюм вылезет. Должен-должен, а сам уже условия поставил, сколько должен и как отдаст. А Рэю бы хотелось иметь еще одну услугу про запас. Нет, не переспать с ним, но вот от позднего ужина Тренер может быть и не отказался бы. 

И всё таки Рэй всю ночь ворочался и крутил в голове варианты, что случилось с Брюсом такого, что он решил снова косить под нищего, да еще и в каком-то весьма занюханом районе Лондона. Еще и акцент этот подцепил где-то. Если бы не суперслух Рэя, кое-что из его слов вообще осталось бы непонятым. Но пока для него великая тайна вот это упрямое желание Тренера состояться как папка молодым парням. И без всякого сексуального извращенского подтекста. При всём нихера не легком характере, Брюс подбирал сироток с рвением монашки и воспитывал изо всех сил. Пацаны, правда, его ни в хер не ставили в результате, но зато бойцами вырастали отменными. Хотел бы он посмотреть, как Тренер вот эти все финты им показывает… 

По хорошему, можно было Тренеру и Мэтью отдать, благо у них были старые счеты. Но черт его знает, насколько Брюс был бы рад снова мутузить Пигвина. Рэй всё-таки хотел обойтись без особо жестокой мокрухи. А Пингвина Брюс бы метелил от души и так, что пингвиньи перья летели бы до Луны. Поэтому с Метью разбирался Микки, благо после экстренного спасения Розалинд, включавшего в себя полеты и стрельбу лазерами, о чем не догадывался Флетчер, это тоже было весьма прекрасным планом, по мнению Рэя. Особенно идея с фунтом плоти. Как в старые добрые злодейские времена просто. Розалинд в восторге подняла бокал с бренди за эту идею, и Рэй снова быстро улепетал к себе домой для последней встречи с Флетчером и прекрасного финала с Тренером.

Нахер скромность, Рэй приготовит самый охуенный стейк, подольет самого лучшего чаю, наденет уютный домашний костюм, будет очень вежливым и завалит таки Брюса. Ну просто потому что… охеренный же мужик! Объективно же охеренный! Даже опуская физические данные, Рэй еще будучи Кларком получал просто мозговой оргазм, крапая статьи про очередные гениальные бизнес решения главы Уэйн Энтерпрайзес и чудно проведенные операции по зачистке города от криминальных элементов Бэтмена (иногда с Робинами). У этого мужика были мозги и нехилая фантазия, которой он не стеснялся пользоваться. 

И снова вопрос — какого хера случилось с самим непробиваемым мужиком в мире, что он кинул всё и всех и осел в жопе последи хер-пойми-где с выводком талантливых балбесов, за которых вписался в сомнительные дела с конопляной мафией? Бэтмен, которого знал еще Супермен, скорее всего бы пришел и навалял Рэю, Микки, Розалинд, сжег бы фермы и еще и посадил бы всех лордов, под землями которых колосились будущие самокрутки. И не факт, что Рэй бы отмахался даже с учетом пуленепробиваемой шкуры. 

А тут… долг, служить, пацаны мои, пацаны. 

Пацанам, между прочим, третий десяток некоторым пошел. 

И ведь Тренера даже напоить и вывести на разговор по душам не получится, тот в своей молодости бухал так, что у Рэя печень не выдержала бы. А сейчас так вообще, спорт и правильное питание. И снова вопрос — какого хера случилось? Рэй прочехвостил все статьи в газетах, пролистал форумы конспирологов, попытался даже выйти на Найтвига или Красного колпака, с которыми Кларк Кент, кстати, дружил в свое время и даже знал реальные имена. Последний, падла, нашелся и нахер его послал, потому что видите ли он на его, Джейсона Тодда, похороны не пришел и Брюса не поддержал. Пацана вообще не смутило, что Кларк Кент ему звонит живой сейчас, а тогда был три месяца как мертв (и уже на полпути в Англию через трущобы Индии). Ну да, в отличии от пацана, Кларк действительно свою смерть подделал, да еще и одновременно как Кларка и как Супермена. Летел-летел, душил суперзлодея, задушил и упал без сил прямо на машину Кларка Кента, снес её в реку и никто не нашел их тел. План глупый, но все поверили. Все, кроме Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, которые шерстили реку почти год в его (Кларка Кента и Супермена) поисках. 

Джейсона же убил Микки, еще когда красил лицо белым, пользовался помадой и не пил таблеточки. Вот за это действительно неудобно. Микки именно после смерти Робина-Тодда решил, что пора найти себя и порядок в собственной башке. И жену сагитировал успешно. 

По словам Джейсона, тем, которые были между отборнейшими матами, Брюс сильно сдал после смерти Супермена (кто бы подумал), ссоры с Найтвигом (да, сынуля тогда припомнил бате многое), смерти Джейсона, инфаркта Альфреда… Черт, да пока Кларк перерождался в Рэя, на Брюса свалилось всё дерьмо мира и еще и журналисты набежали со своими ковшиками помоев. И Кларк Кент уже был слишком мертв, чтобы похвалить Брюса в своих статьях или просто развлечь его разговором. Гадство. 

А потом Брюс пропал. Тупо пропал, без помпезной имитации смерти (вот уж спасибо за свежее решение). Компанию оставил кузине, плащ повесил на кресло в Бэт пещере, ключи от машины кинул в лицо Найтвигу и ушел практически без нихера в ночь глухую. 

Рэй не знал, чего ему больше хотелось, уложить Тренера в постель и закрыть старый гештальт, или усадить на диван и закутать в плед и собственные объятия. По всему получалось, что больше ему по душе второе. Можно даже без первого, но с задушевными разговорами с умным и почти адекватным человеком. Возможно даже с открытием, что Рэй когда-то был Кларком. И если рядом не будет острых, тяжелых, легковоспламеняющихся предметов и жидкостей, то после хорошего вечера можно будет упомянуть, что он же и Супермен. Но только если его не оттаскают за бороду за правду о Кларке. 

Пока Рэй задумывался о пледах и разговорах, к дому подъехал старый Ягуар (как же ему хотелось съерничать на тему машин Брюса), и из него вышел Тренер с двумя кейсами и хмурым лицом, которое хотелось побрить и обхватить пальцами, разгладить морщинки и сделать что-то глупое, чтобы этот мужчина наконец-то улыбнулся. Так, как иногда улыбался на интервью со скромным журналистом Кларком Кентом. 

Самое время нести стейк к грилю и еще что-то для гарнира. Не мишленовский ресторан, но сытно и вкусно должно быть. На небольшом столике у барбекю стояли сырые овощи и специи. Тарелок было две, и Рэй надеялся, что этот намек будет достаточно прозрачен. Флетчеру в ящик никто не собирался мясо подавать. 

Пока Тренер шел к нему в сад, Рэй отвернулся и подогрел чай лазерами из глаз. Тихо, быстро, экологично. 

— Добрый день, Рэймонд.

— Добрый. Всё еще “просто Тренер”? 

— Да, просто Тренер. 

— Чаю? 

— Не откажусь. 

— Присаживайся, где удобно. На улице прохладно, можешь воспользоваться пледом и не одним, у меня их много. И садись поближе к барбекю, тут подогрев ног. 

Тренер дернул уголком рта и послушно подсел поближе к барби, но все так же далеко от Рэя, который как раз доставал вырезку и посыпал её крупной солью перед готовкой. Казалось, Брюс расслабился. Действительно расслабился под теплом близкого огня и вкусными ароматами. Потянулся к чаю и даже отхлебнул глоток, прокатив янтарную жидкость и шумно сглотнув. У Рэя чуть искры с глаз не посыпались, когда он увидел чудную позу с широко расставленными коленями и этот расслабленный взгляд с поволокой. 

Чертов Флетчер, не мог опоздать на полчаса! 

Мерзкая британская жаба испортил тупо всё. Даже стейк не так прожарился, хоть теми же глазами дожаривай. А Брюс ушел. Не отказал себе в удовольствии поставить Флетчера на место, обозвать, засунуть в ящик и уйти, еще и соврав напоследок. Надеется он, что не увидимся. Ага, как же. Расскажи это умеющему слушать твое сердцебиение и замечать внимательные взгляды на руки с длинными пальцами. 

Рэй досадливо скривился. 

Ну ладно. Сначала дела, потом личная жизнь. 

А дела были — пиздец. Русский такой, капитальный пиздец. А Флетчер — мерзкая жаба, которую Рэй таки как-то выебет скалкой за всё-всё хорошее. Но не сейчас, когда надо спасать Микки от русской мести и, как слышал Рэй своим суперслухом в разговоре Тренера, очередной дурости Карапузов. 

Флетчер всё еще что-то блеял, пока Рэй быстро печатал сообщение Микки, и тут вернулся Тренер под звук выстрелов. С простой пукалкой, всего-то 70-я Беретта, но он быстро уложил ею двоих неизвестных на его заднем дворе и показывал Рэю неприличные четыре пальца. Четыре так четыре, если по очереди, нежно и с перерывами на поцелуи. Рэй согласен. Шало улыбнувшись, он взмахом руки позвал Тренера обратно. 

А Флетчер, блядская голубая каракатица, решил, что ему самое время сбежать подальше. 

Хер там, сладкий. Хер там. 

Вот теперь Рэй был зол до огоньков в глазах. У него не было времени на медленные танцы вокруг да около. Скинув очки, он шмальнул Флетчеру по ногам и одним прыжком догнал идиота почти у границы своего участка, где высокие кусты самшита всё еще прикрывали их от чужих глаз. Схватив шокированного и немного обмочившегося журналиста, он закинул его во всё тот же ящик и не просто захлопнул крышку, а приварил её взглядом, пробивая пальцами две дырки в крышке, чтобы тот не задохнулся. 

— Держись, Бэтси, — предупредил Рэй и прижал Тренера к себе, быстро набирая высоту. Блядские дроны сейчас забирались слишком высоко и снимали в отличном качестве, приходилось особо осторожничать в полетах над Лондоном, но Рэй немного поэкспериментировал и поколупался в технологиях родной планеты, чтобы собственный полет отмечался лишь помехами на новомодных камерах. Оставалось только вовремя замечать эти самые дроны и не влететь в них с разгону. 

У доков творилась какая-то хрень. Рендж Микки стоял за складами, и в нем валялся оглушенный, но еще живой Дэйв. Сам Микки ехал в другом черном Рендже с двумя мордоворотами, и Рэй, прямо не видя его лица, знал, какое на нем убийственное выражение. А впереди ехал Форд Тарантас с Карапузами, у которых в руках были автоматы. Не сложно додуматься, как пиздюки решили скосить свой долг перед Микки. Рэю придется немного подкорректировать их планы. Да и свои планы по окучиванию Тренера. 

— Высажу на крыше, — предупредил Рэй и с сожалением отпустил Брюса из своих рук где-то за два метра от крыши дока. Тот, как в старые добрые времена, сгруппировался, перекатился и быстро встал на ноги, чтобы тут же кинуться бежать к лестнице вниз. Рэй же полетел к машинам и прищурился, проводя взглядом-лазером линию по шинам Ренджа, а потом упал на капот машины всей своей злой дурью, вбивая движок в асфальт и сминая внутренности вплоть до передних сидений. За спиной развивался привычный плащ (спасибо технологиям родного мира), но в непривычном темно-бордовом, почти черном цвете, через который будто просвечивалась привычная краснота. За спиной визгнули шины и открылись двери. Кто-то явно хотел расстрелять машину Микки из автоматов, но теперь перед ним стоял Рэй. Ну, не совсем Рэй. Немножко еще Супермен, просто в очень херовом настроении. Горящие красным глаза об этом помятым русским явно намекали в последние их мгновения жизни. При всей своей ярости Рэй был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не задеть Микки, который схоронился на полу у задних сидений. За спиной Тренер уже разбирался с Карапузами, которые перестали стрелять и теперь узнавали о себе много нового на готэмском матерном. Парни даже пытались вставить свои пять пенсов и не особо охеревать от того, что Рэй себя раскрыл во всей красе и теперь рвал машину, как жестянку, голыми руками, чтобы достать из нее немного ошарашенного Микки. 

На самого Микки Рэй тоже собирался наорать, но когда они останутся одни и никто не узнает, какой его шеф самоуверенный дебил, взявший всего двух охранников и ни одного пистолета под свой пижонский костюм-тройку. Беременная Розалинд с дичайшим токсикозом сожгла бы весь Лондон, а потом и полмира за смерть своего короля. Оно им надо — такие проблемы? 

Когда Микки был за шкирку вытащен из машины и отряхнут от пыли, за спиной Рэя было подозрительно мрачное молчание. Не шокированное, нет. Мрачное. Обычно после него сгущались тучи, лил дождь, а фигура в черном плаще шинковала какого-то не очень хорошего мудозвона. 

Теперь надо было отбить Микки от Тренера, у которого явно были большие вопросы и претензии в размере одного мертвого, но уже воскресшего пацана. 

Рэй вздохнул.

— Никого больше сегодня не убиваем — я не позволю. Серьезно. Даже Флетчера. Нахер вас всех. Быстро все в машину упаковались и едем ко мне, а там уже разбираться будем — кто кому чего должен. И не смотри на меня так, Брюс. Не надо. А то я за себя не отвечаю, а криптонита при тебе нет. 

Брюс, я это был именно Брюс Уэйн, а не милый и вежливый Тренер, смерил его тяжелым взглядом, который уже не прикрывали громоздкие очки (Рэй надеялся, что у него нет запасных), и отрывисто кивнул. 

Пацаны, эти непуганые идиоты, тут же открыли свои тупые рты. 

— Тренер, тя чё, в реале Брюс зовут? Чё эт за имя такое? Не ирландское оно, типа. Ты ж ирландец, не? Или ты типа тоже под прикрытием и лазеры из глаз и всё такое? 

Брюс вздохнул. Столько лет с пацанами дело имел, а каждый раз как в первый объясняться. 

— Пойдемте в машину, сынки, по дороге расскажу и про имя, и про фамилию. Вы голодные? Может, по дороге в закусочную заедем? — похлопывая остолопов по широким плечам, спрашивал Тренер. Снова просто Тренер, а не Брюс. 

— У меня поедите, и, кстати, твой сынок меня на днях обматерил. Который Джейсон, — решил наябедничать Рэй, пока складывал плащ обратно в галстук. Нанотехнологии и магия, мать их. 

— И правильно сделал. Ты его похороны пропустил, мудак, — тут же включил мрачность Брюс и изогнул свои невозможные брови… уязвимо. 

— Я был мертв, — поспешил оправдаться Рэй. 

— Он был мертв, — одновременно с Рэем ответил Микки и даже как-то подался вперед, показывая насколько он готов вспомнить былые деньки. У Рэя в груди даже потеплело от такого внезапного заступничества. 

Взгляд Брюса явно говорил, кого он хочет видеть мертвым. Микки спокойно выдержал попытку испепелить себя силой густых насупленных бровей. На том и разъехались и разлетелись. Микки, падла, правда пять минут мозги ебал, что не позволит нести себя на руках под облаками, даже если никто не увидит. Рэй заебался доказывать, что шефа ноги не держат, и просто перекинул его через плечо и стартанул в небо, рассекая его задницей в клетчатых штанах облака.

На его лужайке по прежнему было тихо, валялись два трупа у дома и одуряюще вкусно пах стейк, который даже почти не остыл в сырой ноябрьский день, клонившийся к вечеру. Микки пошел в дом сменить промоченный в облаках костюм (Рэй не то чтобы специально решил освежить его, но так было короче лететь), а Рэй решил разгуляться и сделал то же самое, только на сверхскорости, которой немного отвык пользоваться, поэтому чуть по тупости не снес тент над барби. 

Пока приехал Тренер со своими мелкими пиздюками и робинозаменителями, на улице уже порядочно стемнело, трупы были убраны, новый гравий насыпан, Дэйва подобрали и отправили в больничку, русских скрыли, Микки Рэй усадил в кресло и накрыл пледом, а ящик с Флетчером убрал в гараж до следующего утра. Красота, порядок и никто мерзко не воняет. Вокруг стола с барбекю столпились кресла и лавка, укрытые шкурами и подушками из гостиной. Садовые фонари, которые пылились в гараже, тоже нашли свое место и заиграли светом. Рэй обожал заморачиваться и мудохаться с декором и уютом, а национальные традиции в Англии ему давали отвести душу. В Канзасе такого кайфа не было, а в Готэме так часто заморачивался лишь Альфред, когда к хозяину приходили и прилетали гости. 

Пацаны с Тренером пригнались быстро, еще и по пути успели где-то схоронить автоматы. Правильно, смысл тащить оружие, которое Рэй увидит и оно ему ничего не сделает? Ну или они просто были отбитые и бессмертные, потому что к барби это голодающее поколение побежало прямо через забор и кусты. 

— Ей-ей, парни, мы в гостях, не топчите! — попытался их урезонить Брюс, но кто его слышал, когда на тарелках уже есть мясо и заманчиво дымится чай. 

Микки лишь дернул уголком губ. Ну, пусть привыкает к детской непосредственности, сам хотел наследничков. А тут такие пять пробников подвалили. Шумные, наглые, прожорливые и шустрые. И ни в хер не ставящие родителей. Идеально! 

Рассаживались в таком же кипише, который напоминал Рэю оживление в Дэйли Пленет перед сдачей номера. И всё было бы отлично, но Тренер молча примостился прямо напротив и пожирал его рожу взглядом. И его тяжелому взгляду теперь не мешали очки и технология маскировки с родного Криптона. Румянец она тоже не скрывала. Как и то, что бородатый Кларк Кент без очков это Супермен. Вскрываться так вскрываться. Тайны личности еще в Метрополисе запарили до тихого бешенства, когда путаешься, какие трусы напялить первыми — супергеройские или семейники. 

Микки в свою очередь тоже пытался выпилить во лбу Тренера дырку и не дать длинным ногам Карапузов запинать свои фирменные туфли. Мелочь на грозные взгляды реагировала полным похером, лопала стейки и хлюпала чаем. Молчать парни тоже не особо умели. 

— А вы типа кто? 

— Злой братюня Супермена?

— Не, ты че, он по ходу брат-близнец из другой вселенной.

— А эт вы Супермена замочили? 

— Тренер его уважал, вообще-то. 

— Вы, кстати, в курсах, кто у нас Тренер? Он вашего Супермена педалил и вас если что, того… 

— Педалил? — Рэй скривился и вопросительно посмотрел на Брюса. Это он им свои эротические фантазии озвучил что ли? — Я что-то пропустил? Мы с тобой до такого не доходили вроде. 

— Они в смысле, что я как-то раз твою морду по небоскребу своей компании протащил, — со вздохом пояснил Брюс. — Пацаны, это Супермен. Настоящий. Уважайте его типа. 

— Фига себе, — впечатлились парни и усиленно заработали челюстями, заедая новость. 

— А вот мистер Пирсон когда-то был на десять килограмм худее, пользовался помадой, носил фиолетовый костюм с красным галстуком и называл себя Джокер, — решил их добить Тренер. 

— И красил волосы в зеленый цвет, — отсалютовал ему чашкой чая Микки. Совершенно спокойный Микки, накормленный таблетками и успокоенный телефонным разговором с женой. — И кстати, об этом моем прошлом, мистер Уэйн. И о нашем давнем конфликте, жертвой которого стал ваш воспитанник. 

Микки шумно выдохнул и вдохнул полную грудь воздуха, готовясь выдать потрясающий длинный пафосный монолог о том, что он лечится, у него семья и вообще, смерть Робина его изменила и он поэтому ушел из Готэма. Всё как репетировал с Рэем до приезда гостей. 

Но Тренер поднял руку, заставляя заткнуться всех и даже карапузов перестать жевать.

— Прежде, чем ты начнешь мне что-то рассказывать о себе, позволь заметить, что мне на тебя крупно поебать на данный момент. Джейсон жив, а ты ментально почти здоров и на другой стороне света. Рядом с тобой самое сильное и быстрое существо на нашей планете, готовое тебя прикрыть от собственного безумия. И еще с тобой здесь наверняка твоя королева, правда?

— Розалинд, — кивнул Микки.

— Прекрасная жена и у тебя с ней впереди долгие счастливые года жизни и чудесный ребенок в перспективе. 

— Два, — решил вякнуть Рэй. Микки подавился чаем. — Два ребенка сразу. Я с утра глянул. 

Тренер салютнул своей чашкой на эту новость, “Поздравляю”, мол. 

— Всё прекрасно и не связано со мной и моими пацанами, поэтому меня вообще не касается. Вот если ты на них пасть откроешь или сделаешь что-то посильнее удара пижонской туфлей по голени (да, я всё вижу, Праймтайм, собери свои ноги, пока не огреб)... Если ты их тронешь, то тут у нас с тобой состоится разговор на ледорубах. 

— Зачем же ты приехал в таком случае и парней своих привел? — полюбопытствовал довольный раскладом Микки.

Тренер подался вперед, резко встал и подошел к Рэю поближе, нависая над ним всем телом, но не вынимая рук из карманов клетчатой куртки.

— Пацаны голодные, а вот меня в данный момент больше интересует этот бородатый мудила! — Рэй немного покраснел и подобрался, а Тренер вынул одну руку из кармана и легко подцепил прядь волос Рэя, закручивая ее на пальце в классическую кудрю Супермена. 

Рэй моргнул. 

Сука, как же его заебала эта прядь за все года геройства — лоб щекочет, в глаза лезет, укладке не поддается. И только ебучее дорогущее кератиновое выпрямление с хитровыебанной глиной из барбершопа позволяли выглядеть ему человеком, а не радостным щенком спаниеля. 

И Бэтмен по ходу эту херню с прядью просек. 

.— Тренер, ты ж это, без очков мало что видишь? — самый цыганистый из пацанов уже слопал свой кусок мяса и теперь отвлекал друга каким-то видео на телефоне и тырил его пайку. 

— Да. .. нормально я всё вижу. Очки были в память о друге.

Рэй пытался сложить два и два в башке, но получалось слово “жопа”. Причем ему жопа и конкретная такая. 

— Ты…. Это после твоей смерти всё по пизде пошло!

— Тренер, не матерись! — возмутился Эрни, чинно вытирая рот салфеткой. 

— Да, Эрни, прости, ты прав. Что это я, — пробормотал Тренер и дал Рэю по лицу. Не кулаком, нет. Обидной пощечиной. 

— Так, пожалуй, мы поедем, — Микки быстро отвел взгляд, скомкал салфетку с колен и поднялся, повелительным жестом призывая к тому же пацанов. Те, как ни странно, с радостью оторвали свои жопы от тепла и жратвы и были уже готовы нести их подальше от настолько взбешенного Тренера. 

— Куда это поедете “вы”? — сложил угрожающим домиком брови Тренер. Родной блядский Криптон, как же он по этому скучал! Как он ржал, когда увидел, что выделывают эти брови под маской! Все же думали, что Бэтмен прячет тайну личности, а он просто прятал, какой он забавный, когда злится. 

— Я и твои парни едем по домам, пока вы тут разбираться будете, почему это у Рэя появился дом как твоя уменьшенная усадьба, а у тебя такие же уродские очки, как у Кларка Кента. Мелочь, быстро за мной, пока не увидели секс папки и папочки. 

— Не знаю, как там секс, но выебут сегодня кого-то точно…

— Эрни! — рыкнул Брюс. 

— Но не вас, Тренер, чё вы! — пятился и оправдывался пацан, почти запнувшись об невысокую ограду, отделяющую барби и сад. 

— Кусты, вашу мать! — начал закипать Рэй и тут же был успокоен тяжелой рукой, которая сжала его плечо. Та самая, которая ему хорошо вмазала по лицу, пусть и не оставила красного отпечатка на коже, а теперь сжимала и гладила плечо, пока гости поспешно (Карапузы) и с достоинством (Микки) покидали его дом. 

— Они ушли? — куда тише и спокойней осведомился Тренер, не отводя взгляда от Рэя, и от этого взгляда ему становилось теплее ноябрьским вечером. 

— И даже уехали, — уверил его Рэй и позволил себе так же впереться взглядом в Брюса. Прямо. Без очков, без секретных личностей, без секретов вообще. 

— Зашибись просто, — подытожил Тренер и переместил руку на лицо Рэя, зарываясь пальцами в его бороду, ероша отросшие волосы, пробуя их на ощупь, пропуская сквозь пальцы и чуть потягивая, будто проверяя — настоящая ли эта маскировка, а потом, довольный проверкой и чуть посоловевшими глазами Рэя, огладил порозовевшие скулы. 

— Ты реально сейчас хочешь выслушать длинную ахуительную историю моих приключений после смерти в Метро и до воскрешения тут, или есть другие пожелания у гостя? — уточняет Рэй, тяжело выдохнув пар розовыми губами. 

— Ты добр и гостеприимен, как всегда, кукуруза ты Канзасская, — Брюс устало вздохнул и потер глаза второй рукой. Пиздит же, что ему не нужны очки. Глаза явно устали следить за происходящей сегодня херней.

— Заебические рассказы оставим на утро, сейчас мы слишком угашенные всей этой пиздопляской. А с утра я тебе уже выскажу и за твою херню с тайной личности, и за двойную смерть, и как я сам сомневался, кого больше убить хочу: Кента, который поперся в самую гущу разборок, или Супермена, который, сука светлоглазая, так неудачно сдох, что убил моего любимого журналюгу, который пять лет не догонял, что я его на свидания звал, а не статейки крапать и чаи дегустировать. 

— Пять лет? — бровям Рэя было далеко до мастерства некоторых присутствующих, но скептическое удивление он изобразить постарался и тут же почувствовал легкие прикосновения пальцев на сморщенном лбу. Приятно. 

— Ну, может четыре с половиной, — пожал плечами Брюс и пристроил вторую руку Рэю на затылок, превращая уложенные глиной волосы в художественный бардак под нежными пальцами, перебирающими мягкие пряди. — Ты реально хорошие статьи о Уэйн Энтерпрайзис писал. Хотя немного палился, когда называл мой ум живым и блестящим, а потом на абзац описывал, в чем я пришел на интервью и какая у меня там была небритость, выгодно подчеркивающая цвет глаз. 

— Да такое всего один раз-то и было! И это всё Лоис виновата со своей просьбой кинуть кость читательницам газеты, — фыркнул Рэй и отодвинул свой стул от барби так, чтобы у Тренера была возможность подойти еще ближе и встать между длинных ног Супермена. Прекрасная композиция. Клетчатое уродство, которое Рэй предпочитал не видеть и просто смотреть сквозь него, прямо на покрытое шрамами тело, легкая улыбка на губах и скептически выгнутые густые брови. 

— Мне кажется, мы всё-таки начали обсуждать какую-то херню.

— Ага, — согласился Рэй и решил, что настала его очередь распускать руки. Чертов богатенький пижон не удержал свою конспирацию и носил костюмы из приятной итальянской ткани. А так и не скажешь сразу. Всё равно. Нафиг этот костюм. Первой жертвой должна стать куртка. 

— Кларк…

— Кларк сдох. Супермен тоже. Уже дохера лет прошло, неужели не в курсе?

— Мне поебать. 

— А вот это можно.

— Нихера, я устал. 

— Ну я тебя…

— Я гость, у меня привилегии в твоем доме. Корми меня, блять. укладывай спать себе под бок, а потом уже разберемся кто кому куда и как приходится.

— Ну у меня лично намерения простые, как кукурузный початок — я тебе, ты мне, и так до конца жизни. Всегда так хотелось…

— Ну, может это Кларку Кенту хотелось, а он же вроде сдох, нет? 

— Он сдох, но Рэймонду Смиту так хочется с Тренером. Он вроде неплохой мужик, мне нравится. 

Утром секса так и не было. Приперлись Карапузы и потребовали тренировку у “бати” и пожрать у “супербати”.


End file.
